Super Complicated
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Set in unspecified part of S3, Cat is the Press Secretary. A super complicated take on the fake dating trope just in time for Christmas... Merry Holidays SuperCat fans!
1. Chapter 1

"Ms Grant, is it true that you are dating a reporter?" The question is thrown out at the end of the press conference and Cat doesn't even give it pause. She continues walking out of the room.

"Find out who asked that last question and ask him to stay for a one-on-one," Cat snaps at her assistant.

"Yes Ms Grant." The woman replies and immediately motions for the intern to go take care of it.

The assistant clears her throat when they enter the elevator.

"Yes, Betty?" Cat asks as she waits for her to punch the button.

"It's Betsy. And, uh, I just wanted to remind you that Kara Danvers signed into the visitor's log when she was here last week." the young woman points out carefully. "Her visit was official."

"I am well aware that her visit was official, I helped arrange it. But what isn't clear to me is why you would immediately decide that Kara Danvers is the reporter in question?" Cat inquires, her voice tight.

"Uh, ma'am...er Ms Grant. It's just that Ms Danvers is a reporter and she was just here, that is the only reason that I assumed that she was the reporter in question," Betsy stammers, while she didn't see anything untoward during the reporter's visit, she definitely felt the charged energy between the two. "Should I issue a press release that she was here on an official visit arranged by CATCO? Perhaps it would clear up this...misunderstanding."

Cat doesn't respond, instead she just stares ahead. She knew the moment Lena Luthor proposed the story that it was a bad idea. But one that she herself would have pushed for if the tables were turned, so how could she refuse. It's not like Kara could even consider not writing the feature once it was offered to her. This type of profile has the potential to launch her career. And it's not like the reporter could very well write a profile of Cat Grant's transition from Media Queen to Presidential Spokesperson without an official visit to the White real question is why anyone would conclude that the visit was romantic. They had dinner with a small group of Cat's staff at The Capital Grille on Saturday night and Cat arrived and left alone in her usual car. Kara stayed at The Jefferson, certainly not typical for a reporter, but now that Lena Luthor is running CATCO, travel budgets are no longer Cat's to approve.

The elevator dings their arrival and Cat pauses before exiting. "Let me know who the reporter is as soon as possible."

* * *

Nick Farrow is sitting in the conference room nervously waiting for Cat Grant. He threw the question out hoping to get a public reaction, but she was practically out of the room when he shouted it. Until the intern caught him at the gate, he wasn't even sure she heard it. Now he's going to either get an exclusive or a dressing down. He texted his editor and let her know that he was detained and meeting with the Press Secretary. To her credit she offered to send a house attorney to sit with him, but he told her it was just a follow up session. He hadn't cleared any of this by her and he wasn't about to tell her via text, that he had witnessed Kara Danvers sneaking out of Cat Grant's DC townhouse for coffee Sunday morning. Ever since he got the White House assignment, he changed his running route to take him past the Capitol Hill townhouses where many of the political elite live.

The door opens abruptly and the petite press secretary enters smiling.

"Mr Farrow from The Post," Cat greets him cordially.

The reporter stands politely and waits for her to sit down, before responding.

"Yes, Ms Grant. Nick Farrow, I believe that you knew my father Nathan." It's grown old, this constantly having to remind people of his journalism pedigree, it's time for him to make a name for himself, which is partially why he threw out that question at the end of the briefing.

"Nathan Farrow, I haven't thought of him in years," Cat pauses before continuing. "I was sorry to hear of his passing...I see that you are following in his footsteps at The Post."

Nick nods his head politely. Everyone who knew his father says pretty much the same thing.

"Your father was a top notch journalist, it's the one thing that I admired most about him. Well, that and he always did his own research. He always put in the time and he always got the story right. I don't think he ever had a story pulled for bad research and he would never have even considered ambushing a White House Press Secretary at an official briefing with an unsubstantiated rumor." Cat's voice growing stronger at the end.

"Cat," Nick begins, which prompts her to focus her trademark glare directly at him. He winces and quickly realizes that he has just made this worse. "Er, Ms Grant. I sort of have proof, you see I was out running early on Sunday morning and I just happened to see a reporter leaving your house," he explains.

"I see," Cat pauses and a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. And for one fleeting moment Nick thinks that he's got her. That she is going to admit everything. This was his second miscalculation of the morning.

"Mr Farrow, should I assume that there is an acceptable reason that you know where I live? And should I also assume that you contacted her office to find out why she was in Washington?"

"Uh, well I did make some calls, you know. I did research on both of you and in National City it seems that there were rumors about the two of you, since she was your assistant for so long and then was promoted. It seemed that maybe this was proof that there is something to the rumors. I mean something between the two of you." He stammers through the last part and finally takes a deep breath.

"I find it quite interesting, that your research seemed to focus on rumor and innuendo without uncovering any actual facts. Such as... fact one, Ms Danvers was here on an official visit to the White House, scheduled weeks ago. Fact two, Ms Danvers was here on assignment to profile me for an upcoming special issue of CATCO magazine." Cat utters this diatribe in one long caustic monologue barely pausing to breathe.

"I, uh, I may have missed a few key points, but none of this explains why she was at your house at six o'clock on a Sunday morning." Nick replies sticking to his point.

"It is a known fact that Ms Danvers was my executive assistant for almost three years and is considered a close personal friend. Now personally, I do not think it at all odd for a close personal friend to visit another friend's home, but then apparently I am old-fashioned that way."

"It was really early in the morning," he repeats defensively.

"Mr Farrow, I took the liberty of looking over your credentials and while I was not surprised to see that you are a college graduate, I did find it interesting that you scored in the bottom sector of your degree field. Oh, and since I spoke at your college recently, I contacted one of your former professors, who told me an amusing anecdote about you being on academic probation so often that the professors had a betting pool as to whether you would actually graduate." Cat pauses now, noting that the young reporter is now sweating nervously.

"Oh and isn't it a coincidence that one of my former interns now works at the post? I called her this morning and asked about you, she mentioned that your father called in every favor he could just to get you a proper internship. Oh and is there any truth to the rumor that the managing editor lost a bet to you in a card game which is how you managed to get into the White House Press Pool?" Cat questions calmly.

The reporter gulps uncomfortably and nods slightly.

"Now, had you actually worked your way onto the Press Corp, you would know that it is not uncommon for Presidential Press Secretaries, especially those whom have worked in media to have friends in the field. Ordinarily, I wouldn't consider having to explain this process to a reporter, let alone, one from The Post, but since you seem to prefer rumor and innuendo then perhaps you don't know how this works when it's done through proper channels," Cat pauses.

The young reporter looks up quickly, hoping that this means she's done.

"And since you apparently do not know how to go through proper channels, let me assure you that should you chose to pursue this story, the President and I truly believe in a free and independent press, but the line will be drawn at libel. So unless you have something besides rumor and statements from disgruntled employees I suggest that you issue a formal apology today. And if you want to question the selection of Ms Danvers for this assignment, then I suggest that you contact her Editor in Chief, Snapper Carr. Lucas has really enjoyed mentoring Ms Danvers and teaching her his craft. Pity that you didn't have someone like Mr Carr to teach you the ropes, Mr Farrow." Cat snarks.

"I probably should have called to find out why she was in town," Farrow says by way of an apology.

"Hmmpf," Cat snorts indicating to him that she suspected he had not bothered to check with CATCO to see if Kara was on assignment. "Or consult the White House Twitter feed or Instagram," Cat adds clicking the remote on the table. The tv flickers and the screen is filled with official White House photos of the CATCO reporter touring the White House and meeting with Cat.

Nick closes his eyes and shakes his head. He was spoiling for a scandal and was sure that this was his first big break, but now he's wondering if he'll have a job when he leaves here.

Cat clicks off the tv and stands up.

"My assistant will show you out. Oh and Mr Farrow, your Editor in Chief wants to meet with you, so if I were you, I would head straight to his office," Cat remarks, dropping the bomb carefully before slipping out the door.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't expect to hear from you today," Kara says slipping into the stairwell for some privacy.

"You're positive that these phones are secure?" Cat questions tensely.

"Absolutely, Alex set them up herself. Why? What's going on?" Kara asks concerned.

"At the end of this morning's briefing, I was asked if I was dating a reporter," Cat answers.

"What?" Kara blurts out.

"Yes darling, it would appear that your early morning coffee run, romantic as it were, was witnessed by a reporter from The Post who just happened to be running in the neighborhood," Cat explains.

"Cat, I am so sorry. I looked for cameras, I didn't think about joggers." Kara replies apologetically.

"I know, I know," Cat remarks soothingly. "Well I met with him and told him that we're friends and that you were here on assignment. And it shouldn't be a problem going forward, he has been removed from the White House press pool and probably demoted, but hopefully fired."

"You got him fired? But he was doing his job!" Kara blurts out trying to keep her voice down.

"Running around Capitol Hill homes at the crack of dawn and ambushing press briefings with unfounded rumors is certainly not his job. Now darling, we can talk more later, but I just wanted you to know. Apparently someone at CATCO has been talking about us too. Mr Farrow indicated that he has contacts there. So just be careful, please." Cat implores her before they wrap up the call.

Kara groans as the call ends. She was so careful that morning, all she could think of was seeing the look on Cat's face when she entered the bedroom with a piping hot latte.

* * *

"How was Washington?" Snapper calls out when Kara walks past his office.

"It was great. I have a lot of notes, I'll get them typed up by this afternoon," Kara answers pausing briefly.

"I want them on my desk by noon and we'll to go over them together. I have a meeting with the boss at the end of the day to review the upcoming issue," he grumbles. "Now has the White House sent us the photos yet?"

"I haven't seen anything, but they were going to send them to James," Kara informs him.

"Okay fine, I just hope they got some decent shots, who was the photographer?" Snapper asks.

"Jonas Stewart, he said to tell you…" the reporter pauses. "Well, I'm not comfortable repeating it," Kara says blushing slightly.

"Ha, he's said that before," the editor chuckles as he thinks about his friend. "Well unless that old son of bitch is losing his touch then we should have some good prints coming. Excuse me, while I call and find out who the hell he pissed off to get assigned as Cat Grant's photographer," Snapper grunts before dismissing her with a wave of his hand as he picks up his phone.

* * *

Kara is busy typing up her notes when James enters her office and closes the door behind him.

"Hey, I got the photos and there are a few here that we can't use. I thought maybe you'd want to have them," he says passing the folder over to her.

"Why?" Kara asks as she accepts the folder from her friend.

James gestures for her to look at them.

Kara opens the folder and tries not to react to the top photo. In the photo, Cat is the center, but Kara is off to the side, sitting in a relaxed pose with a look on her face that has nothing to do with the interview.

"Uh, so how long?" James asks as she picks up the picture to look at it more closely..

"How long?" Kara swallows awkwardly as she lays the picture down on the desk.

James pushes the top photo aside to reveal the other photo and taps it with his finger. "Come on Kara, it's not like I hadn't noticed the way you look at her, but this is the first time I've seen her return the look."

"James, y-you're reading an awful lot into these two photos," Kara stammers.

"Don't forget that I know you and I know her. Most people wouldn't notice what I am noticing in these photos, but just to be safe, I've removed them from the official record of the visit," James informs her.

"Wait, you can do that?" Kara blurts out.

"Yes, we commissioned the photos, they belong to us. So I just amended the file and let the photographer know to remove them from his file as well." James explains.

"T-thanks," Kara murmurs. "I don't know what to say."

"Is this why you broke up with me? Did she promote you so that she could date you?" James blurts out without thinking.

"Seriously James? You of all people know how hard that I have worked to get to where I am. I can't believe that you would even ask me that?" Kara remarks angrily.

His eyes soften as he realizes what he said. "I know that you deserved that promotion. I didn't mean to imply otherwise, but I have to wonder about the timing? And what was that whole deal with Mon-El? It never made sense to me, unless you did it to cover up this relationship."

Kara rises to her feet and leans over the desk.

"None of this is any of your damn business," she hisses. "And while I appreciate your discretion with the photos, I think you should get the hell out of my office right now."

James rises to his feet and takes a step towards the door before turning around to face her again. His jaws clench, he has half a mind to remind her that he's her boss, but then he remembers that he's not any longer.

"I wonder what Lena would think of this," he tosses at her before storming out of the office.

* * *

"Hold for Cat Grant." Eve practically jumps out of her chair and sprints into Lena's office. "Ms Grant is calling," she blurts out before returning to her desk to grab the call.

"Yes, Ms Luthor is expecting you Ms Grant. It's so good to hear your voice Ms Grant," Eve adds before transferring the call.

"I trust that the official visit went well. I haven't had a chance to talk with Kara, but James seemed pleased with the photo array," Lena says after their initial greeting.

"There's a slight issue, I've handled it, but I wanted you to be aware," Cat begins explaining the situation carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not serious. There is no way in hell this is a serious conversation," Kara says as she paces in front of the windows at her loft.

"Darling, just hear me out. After Supergirl saved me and the President from the plane crash, then we saved the world together and things just happened from there. People will love it and they'd never believe that I was dating my former assistant anyway," Cat explains

"Ouch," Kara retorts sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. And I wanted to discuss it with you first, but there wasn't time. My office was inundated with calls after that spiteful talentless troll decided to leak that blurry photograph of you leaving my townhouse," Cat replies quickly.

"You do realize that the paparazzi has been tracking Supergirl's every move today," Kara blurts out.

"It will die down soon dear, I promise you that they will lose interest. But I think that you should come out here this weekend and we'll do some mundane activities together, like other couples to help sell our relationship and speed up the process," Cat retorts.

"I can't believe that you want to fake date Supergirl, when you're actually dating me," Kara quips angrily.

"It's not exactly fake dating, think of it as spin," Cat counters.

"Cat, you do realize that if I am wandering around DC dressed as Supergirl, then I'll be expected to intervene and save people. We won't have much time together," Kara remarks sharply.

"Maybe people will realize that even Superheroes should get to have a life and this will help them to see that," Cat argues.

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Kara grumbles.

* * *

"So you're just going to go to DC and do what, take Cat antique shopping?" Alex snaps after Kara explains the plan.

"Yeah, I guess. And I'm not to thrilled to be dressed as Supergirl the whole weekend either," Kara mutters.

"Well, you could switch to the black tac suit, without the cape, it's a little more casual," Alex replies lightly.

"Wait, are y-you okay with this?" Kara questions, a bit surprised that her sister isn't more upset.

"No, I still think it is a horrible idea, but it's done. So you're going to have to figure out how to date Cat Grant as Supergirl without blowing your cover," Alex retorts.

"What if J'onn pretends to be Supergirl and he fake dates her?" Kara suggests hopefully.

"Ah, so you want J'onn kissing your girlfriend?" Alex asks trying not to laugh. "Look, this is Cat's territory here. She knows how to work the media, so I think we're just going to have to trust her instincts. If she thinks that this will protect you, then you should do it."

"Will you come DC with me?" Kara asks.

"You bet your ass, I am going with you and so is Vasquez. We're going to pose as bodyguards for you two," Alex snaps as she grabs her phone to call the other agent.

* * *

Alex nods to Vasquez before they climb into the black government SUV that she commandeered for the weekend.

"You don't think that people will question why Supergirl has a security team all the sudden?" Vasquez finally asks the question that she's been longing to ask all day.

"Cat has had bodyguards in place all week, so no one will think that we're here for Supergirl," Alex replies.

"Okay, but if Cat has private security, why do we need to be here? Supergirl is more than capable of protecting her this weekend," Vasquez points out as she notices Cat crossing the driveway.

"Hopefully, we aren't needed," Alex answers, "But Cat just made herself Supergirl's Lois Lane, so ..."

"I am not anyone's Lois Lane," Cat snaps interrupting the agent before leveling a withering glare at her.

"You're both journalists and dating super...," Alex continues undeterred because her point is valid.

"Agent," Cat interrupts. "Not. Another. Word. I do not want to hear that name spoken in my presence again."

Vasquez reaches over and opens the passenger door for Cat and once their passenger is inside, the two agents roll their eyes, each knowing that it's just a matter of time before the media makes the same comparison.

Once they all are inside the car and it begins to make it's way off the White House grounds, Cat asks. "Where is Supergirl?"

Alex takes a breath and exhales it slowly before answering. "Supergirl got sidetracked on her way here, Ms Grant."

"Sidetracked? But she texted that she was on her way hours ago," Cat replies.

"Yeah, but she saved two stranded hikers when she was flying over the Rockies, then she stopped an armed robbery in Chicago, right now, I think that she's helping put out an apartment fire in Indianapolis," Vasquez retorts.

"No, she finished that and now she's in Boston. There was a bomb scare at MIT," Alex explains. "You see before when she flew out here, no one knew she was coming and she could monitor these things without responding, but now everyone knows that she's on her way here, she feels like she should step in and help along the way."

"Hmm," Cat murmurs. She should have realized that the hero would react this way.

"Perhaps we can take this time to review the itinerary for the weekend," Alex proposes, glancing back to look at her.

"Taking Carter to the Air and Space Museum was your sister's idea," Cat remarks defensively.

"I know, she loves that place and she's kind of looking forward to going there as Supergirl," Alex replies with a laugh.

"And at least the media won't be able to follow you guys in there, although there will be tons of tourists with camera phones, so I'm sure that your every move will be accounted for," Vasquez points out.

"Yes, yes, I realize that this little weekend is going to be all over social media. We already have a portmanteau," Cat groans dramatically.

"Hashtag...SuperCat," Alex and Vasquez say in unison.

"I suppose it could have been worse, CatGirl comes to mind," Cat says rolling her eyes at the mere thought of that moniker.

"I think you guys could break the internet tomorrow with this itinerary," Alex replies earnestly.

* * *

The next morning Cat wakes up alone and looks around for the hero. Disappointed to find the room empty, she slips on her robe and makes her way out to the kitchen, where she finds Kara and Carter making breakfast together.

"Mom, Kara says that she's going to get us into the planetarium tonight for a special viewing of the night sky," Carter says excitedly when Cat enters the kitchen.

"You have to remember not to call her Kara in public," Cat says ruffling his hair.

"Oh that will be easy, she'll have the suit on," Carter points out.

Cat arcs an eyebrow at him before turning to kiss the hero good morning. "Good morning, I thought that you would want to sleep in today," she remarks softly as Kara pulls away to flip the pancakes.

"I could barely sleep thinking about our special tour of the museum today. Supergirl has never been there, remember?" Kara teases.

"Yes, but you have been there many times," Cat reminds her sweetly as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"But never as Supergirl. Did you know that Scott Kelly is going to give us the space tour himself?" Kara exclaims excitedly.

"It's almost as if there are benefits to dating me, Supergirl," Cat replies playfully before taking a sip of coffee.

"As if," Kara retorts. "He wants to meet Supergirl."

"This is going to be so cool," Carter adds. "Mom, some of my friends from school are going to the museum today too. They want to meet Supergirl."

Cat grimaces and shakes her head. Obviously she didn't consider this fully, Alex is right, they may break the internet today.

She takes another sip of coffee and watches Kara and Carter divvy up the pancakes, at least now that her son knows that Kara is Supergirl, he isn't going to try to match her pancake for pancake.

"How many pizzas can you eat without getting sick?" Carter asks the blonde.

"I'm not sure, I've never tried to eat until I was sick. Why would you do that?" Kara asks innocently.

"Well, what is the most that you've eaten at one time, then?" Carter modifies the question.

"Ten, that was after saving the world and flying the prison ship into space. My sister had to fly up into space to save me. I was out for three days, so when I woke up I was starving," Kara explains.

"Three of the longest days of my life," Cat grumbles.

"Wait, were you guys dating then?" Carter questions suddenly interested.

"Nah, your Mom didn't even know that I was Supergirl back then," Kara answers.

"I knew, you just didn't know that I knew," Cat corrects.

"Agree to disagree," Kara quips and leans over to kiss her lightly.

"Kara, please I knew as soon as I interviewed you the first time, your ponytail and glasses didn't fool me after that," Cat retorts. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I am going to go get ready." She heads over to freshen up her coffee before glancing over to watch Kara and Carter happily eating their pancakes.

* * *

The black SUV pulls up and the two agents exit the vehicle and approach the townhouse. Suddenly, the front door flings open and Supergirl literally flies out of it and up and away.

"Supergirl, where are you going?" Alex asks into the coms.

"Cat and Carter are arguing over what he's going to wear, so I thought since you guys were here, I would go burn off some energy," Kara quips in response. "Oh and I left you guys some pancakes."

"There better be coffee," Alex retorts as she follows Vasquez inside the townhouse.

"Ms Grant, it's Alex and Susan. We're going to have some coffee while we wait for Supergirl to return," Vasquez announces taking a couple steps down the hall before following Alex into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Cat enters the kitchen to find the agents drinking coffee and eating pancakes.

"I take it Supergirl flew out of here as soon as she heard you drive up," the petite blonde remarks before crossing over to rinse her cup out in the sink.

"Yes, ma'am," Susan replies before catching herself.

"That better be the only ma'am I hear today," Cat cautions.

"Where's Carter?" Alex asks, deftly changing the subject.

"He'll be out shortly. We had a bit of a disagreement over his wardrobe today. He doesn't seem to understand that today is going to be one long photo shoot," Cat retorts with a grimace.

"I was surprised that there weren't any photographers out front," Alex says standing up to take her dishes to the sink.

"That's why I leaked that we were going to the museum today, I hoped that it would keep them from ambushing us here," Cat explains.

"Hey Alex, hey Susan... Mom, where's Supergirl?" Carter asks greeting the agents politely.

"Let me find out where she is," Alex says walking out of the room. "Supergirl, what's your ETA?"

"I think that it might be better if I just meet you guys there," Kara answers as she poses with another group of tourists on the National Mall.

"Do you need assistance?" Alex questions.

"No, but let Cat know I might be a little late," the hero says glancing out at the growing crowd.

"According to Twitter, she's at the National Mall," Cat grumbles from behind the agent. "Judging by the size of that crowd, she's going to be late getting to the museum, isn't she?"

"Don't worry, she won't be too late. She loves that museum," Alex offers as they all make their way to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, Supergirl just posted a selfie from the top of the Washington Monument," Carter exclaims holding his phone up to show her.

"Hmm, I never should have agreed to allowing her to take over the Supergirl Instagram account today," Cat grouses as she scrolls through the barrage of photos that her girlfriend has managed to post already.

"Woah," Susan blurts out as they turn the corner to see a wall of people in front of the museum.

"Drive around the block," Cat instructs the agent. "I arranged for us to enter through the dock in back, just in case something like this happened."

"Supergirl, we just arrived at the museum and it is packed out front," Alex informs her over the coms.

"Okay, I'm approaching now. Wow, there's no way all of these people are going to get to go into the museum today. I'll just take a few pictures with them and meet you guys inside," the hero replies before swooping over the crowd.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Someone calls out when the hero hovers overhead.

"Do you ever take her flying?" Another voice asks from below.

"Hold on guys, I just wanted to say hi," Supergirl explains before landing softly among the crowd. A moment later she's surrounded and camera flashes are going non-stop. She tries to pose with as many different people as she can before announcing that she's late for her tour.

Inside, Cat is relieved to find out that the museum decided to close to the general public. Of course it isn't long before she realizes that it's because over half of the politicians in Washington have all managed to get their families in on their private tour. But at least that the media and paparazzi are limited too. The Smithsonian has decided to record the whole tour, apparently Supergirl is the first Superhero to officially visit the museum.

Alex and Susan relax a bit now that they know the museum isn't open to the public, that should help keep things under control. A moment later the hero appears, having apparently entered the building through the observatory, she lowers herself down right beside Cat and Carter and greets them both warmly.

"I think that I prefer this suit," Cat quips as the hero leans in for a light kiss.

"You say that now, but I know that you miss the cape," Kara teases, before pulling Carter in for a quick hug.

"Supergirl, I'm General Jack Dailey and it's a pleasure for us to have you here," General Dailey says introducing himself to the hero.

"General Dailey, it's a pleasure to be here. I look forward to see space from your perspective," Supergirl replies politely. "Have you met Cat and Carter Grant?" She asks turning to introduce them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Grant, my wife is a big fan of yours," Gen Dailey remarks. "Now if you don't mind, we have a few more people who would like to meet you all before you begin the tour."

It takes another thirty minutes for them to meet all of the museum staff and board of directors, but this time Kara decides to fly above the group and take a selfie with them, instead of taking individual photos.

Vasquez checks her phone and then leans over to Alex. "SuperCat is trending already. I think everyone here is tweeting and posting pictures of them."

"Hey is that Scott Kelly?" Alex asks Carter when she spots the astronaut approaching.

"Yeah, this is so cool!" Carter gushes. "Supergirl," he calls out and immediately Kara's head turns towards his voice, then breaks into a smile when she sees him introducing himself to the astronaut. She lands softly beside him a moment later.

"Captain Kelly, this is my friend Supergirl," Carter says brightly introducing his heroes to each other.

"It's an honor to meet you Captain," Kara replies shaking his hand.

"The honor is all mine Supergirl," the astronaut exclaims, shaking her hand excitedly. "I can't believe that I've been to space three times and the first time that I meet an alien is here on Earth."

"Are you really surprised to meet one in DC though?" Cat quips stepping in closer to her girlfriend.

"Well, now that you mention it, I shouldn't be," Captain Kelly remarks laughing with her. "Cat Grant, I'd recognize you anywhere." He adds smiling brightly.

"It's an honor to meet you," Cat replies smiling smugly over at her girlfriend.

* * *

"This is exhausting," Cat murmurs under her breath to Alex, two hours later.

"Tell me about it, and we aren't even halfway through the museum yet," she groans.

"I suppose that now I understand what it feels like to be the partner of a celebrity," Cat grumbles being careful to cover her mouth so no one can read her lips.

"I can't believe that I agreed to this. Danvers you owe me big time," Vasquez chimes in from behind them.

"I'll arrange for you both to have massages tonight, my treat," Cat offers.

Alex and Susan exchange wary smiles before splitting up again. Susan presses ahead to scout out the next exhibit and Alex stays back with the two Grants.

"Alex, you're not going to believe this. They have a Mars exhibit," Susan exclaims over coms.

"I've seen it," Alex replies tiredly as she watches her sister enthusiastically regaling the astronaut and General with tales of her travels.

"I've created a monster," Cat quips to the brunette.

"She's never felt this free to talk about being an alien before," Alex offers by way of explanation.

"I haven't even heard half of these stories before," Cat grumbles.

"Neither have I," Alex admits.

"You haven't heard about her travels to other galaxies as a child?" Cat questions.

"Well, I knew about Star Haven, but those others I didn't even know existed. And her descriptions of the animals, well, let's just say this explains why our first trip to zoo was so confusing to her," Alex retorts.

"She has mentioned that zoo trip, but she didn't really go into detail about why it was so upsetting," Cat remarks.

"I am just a bit concerned about this since the whole tour is being recorded. They didn't put a mic on her but the others are wearing them, so I'm sure they're getting every word," Alex points out.

"Well, then we're just going to have to find a way to get her to dial it back... ideas?" Cat counters.

"Maybe," Alex remarks before stepping back away from the crowd and pulling her phone out of her pocket.

A moment later the hero stops talking mid-sentence and excuses herself from the group abruptly. She flies up, looks around quickly and then takes off, navigating around the hanging exhibits and landing above them on a catwalk. She pulls her phone out of her boot and reads the message from her sister. "Stop neglecting your girlfriend."

Scoffing she glances down to see her sister standing with Cat and Carter.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks over the coms.

"Maybe remember that the point of this was to be on a date with Cat and Carter," Alex points out.

"Oh right, but Captain Kelly has a lot of good questions about space," Kara replies defensively.

Cat huffs in annoyance at the retort and Kara looks down to see the the blonde is listening in closely to Alex's coms.

"Questions that I can answer another time," Kara mutters to herself, before swooping down and landing beside the astronaut and general to apologize for monopolizing the tour. Then she stands aside and greets each guest as they are led past her until eventually she is back with Cat and Carter.

"Sorry that I sidetracked the tour," she says apologetically to them.

"It's cool," Carter replies easily, even though he felt left out, he doesn't want her to feel badly for it.

"Well, from here on out I am just going to hang out with you guys and follow the tour like a regular person," the hero promises.

"Well this regular person needs to eat, so how about we skip Mars and go to the cafe, then we can rejoin the tour and maybe they'll be closer to the observatory by then," Cat proposes.

"Sounds good to me, I've already been to Mars," Kara quips.

"What was Mars like? Could you breathe there like you do here?" Carter begins peppering the hero with questions as soon as they sit down at a table.

"Carter, darling, Supergirl will answer your questions, but right now we are going to have a peaceful lunch," Cat says carefully, not wanting to snap at her son, but quite annoyed at his impatient line of questioning.

"I can tell you all about Mars later," the hero replies with a wink.

"Okay, so what is the strategy here. It's already 2 pm and the tour isn't even half over," Alex points out.

"How about Supergirl flies us through the rest of it, so we don't have to walk!" Carter suggests excitedly.

"No flying," Cat exclaims. "And Carter, it's not like you haven't been here before. We have seen this whole museum more than once," she reminds him.

"I know Mom, but I've never seen it with Supergirl," the boy retorts, then turning to the hero. "Let's let Supergirl tell us which exhibits she wants to see before we leave today."

"Excellent idea," Cat remarks with a smile at her son.

"Okay, there are just a few exhibits that I really want to see today," Supergirl answers with a conspiratorial wink at Carter.

"Congratulations Supergirl, you officially broke the internet," Cat quips as she turns her phone to show the hero that Instagram is down.

"Snap Chat is down too," Carter says annoyed.

"The Supergirl twitter account gained another three million followers today," Cat says checking her email. "And #Supergirl, #SuperCat, #SuperMuseumTour were the top three things trending on Twitter today, well before it crashed."

"We're going to drop you guys off at the house and then go get the take out," Alex calls out over her shoulder.

"I could go get the take out and then meet you all at the house," Kara suggests.

"NO," Cat blurts out. "I mean, that isn't necessary and I'd like us to have a little time together before dinner. Maybe you could change out of that suit and stop being Supergirl for a few hours, hmm?"

"I told you that dating Supergirl was a bad idea," Kara remarks knowingly.

"For someone who shies away from the media, you sure know how to maintain the spotlight," Cat quips.

"You mean the spotlight that you shoved me into?" Kara quips back.

"Agree to disagree," Cat replies quickly, not wanting to argue in front of Carter and the agents.

"Fine, but you don't get to complain about this situation, when you created it," Kara retorts and crosses her arms still a bit miffed by the criticism.

They ride back to the townhouse in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Are they going to work this out?" Vasquez asks Alex. They just picked up the take out and are returning to the townhouse.

"I hope not. I really don't want Cat dating Supergirl," Alex replies.

"Wait, I thought you liked Cat and Kara together?" Vasquez questions.

"Cat and Kara are great together, but Cat and Supergirl are a bad idea," Alex retorts.

Vasquez nods understanding the difference now. A moment later she pulls out her phone and begins laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alex questions.

"There's a video of Cat and Supergirl arguing at the museum, hashtag #supertrouble," the agent blurts out. "Whoever took the video thinks that Supergirl is jealous of you and Cat Grant."

Alex rolls her eyes and pulls up to park in front of the townhouse. "Let's go inside first," she says glancing up and down the street looking for paparazzi.

"I didn't say that you were jealous, just that it looks like you are reacting jealousy," Cat retorts as the front door opens.

"Are you watching the video?" Vasquez asks as she hears Cat's remark.

"This is so stupid, I wasn't jealous. I was mad that Alex took just a terrible photo of me and Carter," Kara exclaims in frustration.

"Yes, but when you landed, you shoved Alex away from me. That's why people think you were jealous," Cat explains.

"I know that, but that's not what is going on. How can we make them understand that?" Kara asks.

"Look, let's eat while the food is hot and then figure out what if anything we can do about the video," Alex suggests.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your sister has a point." Cat admits softly as they sit on the couch, Kara on one end and Cat on the other.

"I don't agree. It's too soon, you can't just break up with me because of a stupid misunderstanding on the internet," Kara argues.

"Kara, I'm not actually breaking up with you. I'm breaking up with Supergirl, whom I am fake dating," Cat reminds her.

"Please Cat, no..." Kara mumbles thrashing about in her sleep.

"I think she is waking up," Alex says hovering over the bed.

"Kara sweetie," Eliza says softly. "Kara wake up, you're here and your safe."

The hero tries to open her eyes but one is still swollen shut.

"Hey, no. Don't try to sit up," Alex commands from the other side.

"W-What happened?" Kara asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"You were hurt badly," Eliza answers.

Kara looks wildly around the room with her one eye.

"We're both right here Kara," Alex says as she and Eliza each take one of the hero's hands into their own.

"W-Where's Cat?" Kara asks, her voice still dry and rough from disuse.

Alex answers. "Why?"

"We had a fight. I think that we broke up," Kara confesses.

Eliza and Alex share a confused look.

"Uh, Kara sweetie," Eliza begins. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"Mom, she's not seeing Cat Grant," Alex retorts before turning to her sister.

"Then why is she here?" Kara asks looking past them to the woman in question.

"She isn't," Alex exclaims in frustration.

"Oh, but she is," says a voice from behind them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: First this was a trope challenge for Fake Dating, and I wanted to do Supergirl fake dating Cat because it hadn't been done before. However, it became increasingly obvious that this scenario would never work or at least cause more problems than solve, so I decided to make it sort of a dream but then twist the ending so you wouldn't know how much of it was real and how much was a dream. I thought it was fun.**_


End file.
